phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Galería:Candace Flynn
thumb|candace posando con sus revistasthumb|Candacethumb|Candace reina de Marte...¿Que vendra despues? thumb|Candace Gertrude Flinn Fletcher. right|350px Candace Gertrude Flynn es una adolescente de 15 años de edad, hermana de Phineas y hermanastra de Ferb. Además es considerada por todos como la principal antagonista de la serie, aunque también puede ser mostrada como la anti-héroe de la misma. Su día por lo general consiste en tratar de meter a sus hermanos en problemas con su mamá, Linda Flynn; pero en el momento en que llega a ver lo que están haciendo, todo está perfectamente normal. Ella es generalmente es vista hablando por su teléfono móvil a Stacy Hirano, o con menos frecuencia con Jenny y actuando como una adolescente, cuando no está tratando de atrapar a sus hermanos. Leer todo el articulo... Temporada 1 Al fin.png Candace Flynn 1233.JPG Candace alfin zonrie.JPG Candace as Lindana.jpg Candace contesta.JPG Candace mirando a Suzy.jpg Candace sostiene a Perry.jpg Candance and caveman.png Mindy manda la foto de Candace.jpg Slushdawg.jpg Y esa soy Yo.jpg Candace talking on the banana.jpg Candace-Flynn-candace-flynn-14719648-640-360.jpg Candace se asusta.JPG Candace linda en despensa.JPG Inside Uncle Joe's Subs.jpg Px-Run Away Runway58.jpg Px-Run Away Runway53.jpg Px-Run Away Runway48.jpg Px-Run Away Runway49.jpg Px-Run Away Runway55.jpg Px-Run Away Runway54.jpg Px-Run Away Runway67.jpg Px-Run Away Runway63.jpg Px-Run Away Runway64.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem46.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem47.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem25.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem23.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem24.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem22.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem18.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem13.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem14.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem15.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem16.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem17.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem30.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem45.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem41.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem48.jpg 150px-I was brave.png 185px-Stayed up all night reading.png 185px-Candace with magnifying glass.png Though without a friend in the world.png Candace Flynn.png Candace kisses TV.jpg Phineas and Candace from GGG-EX.jpg The band singing GGG-EX.jpg Candace hugs Phineas.png Phineas and Candace singing GGG-4.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg Mom1.png Que wowow.jpg Uy Candace te ganaron.jpg Candace con un vestido.jpg Candace, Candace, Candace.jpg Candace 1230.jpg Aun peor Candace.jpg Tontos que no entienden.jpg Candace esta furiosa.jpg I Scream, You Scream (1).png I Scream, You Scream (66).jpg I Scream, You Scream (65).jpg I Scream, You Scream (56).jpg I Scream, You Scream (55).jpg I Scream, You Scream (54).jpg I Scream, You Scream (53).jpg I Scream, You Scream (52).jpg I Scream, You Scream (51).jpg I Scream, You Scream (50).jpg I Scream, You Scream (49).jpg I Scream, You Scream (48).jpg I Scream, You Scream (47).jpg I Scream, You Scream (46).jpg I Scream, You Scream (125).jpg I Scream, You Scream (100).jpg I Scream, You Scream (98).jpg I Scream, You Scream (97).jpg I Scream, You Scream (96).jpg I Scream, You Scream (94).jpg I Scream, You Scream (93).jpg I Scream, You Scream (92).jpg I Scream, You Scream (2).jpg I Scream, You Scream (143).jpg I Scream, You Scream (145).jpg Candace's new hairstyle.png The Best Lazy Day Ever054.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever052.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever051.jpg He Best Lazy Day Ever053.jpg He Best Lazy Day Ever056.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever047.jpg He Best Lazy Day Ever089.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever090.jpg He Best Lazy Day Ever084.jpg -The Best Lazy Day Ever085.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever081.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever082.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever083.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever079.jpg Candace cansada.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever075.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever076.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever077.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever078.jpg ¡The Best Lazy Day Ever072.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever071.jpg Porfin Candace eeeeee pone un clavo.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever125.jpg Candace construlle.jpg Candace y Stacy.jpg Candy.jpg Phineas-Candace-Ferb.png Mirara malvada para acusar.png Candace enojada.png Foto de candace.png Candace tomandose una foto.png IMG 1835.PNG IMG 1834.PNG IMG 1831.PNG IMG 1830.PNG IMG 1824.PNG IMG 1823.PNG IMG 1819.PNG IMG 1809.PNG IMG 1808.PNG IMG 1807.PNG IMG 1805.PNG IMG 1803.PNG IMG 1802.PNG IMG 1801.PNG IMG 1799.PNG IMG 1798.PNG IMG 1797.PNG IMG 1796.PNG 1000px-You're the one who stays calm.jpg Temporada 2 Candace y Meap.jpg Candace y Stacy.png Mayorpromo1.jpg CandaceFiestasong.jpg Thebeakpandf.jpg 1233445 Candance.JPG 200px-Future Candace Closeup.png CandaceBangaRu.png CandaceJeremyFormal.png Candace contra cocodrilo.png Candace espera.jpg Candace torpe.JPG Candace trizte.JPG Candace y Linda.png Capturadas.JPG Linda y Candace.JPG Photo on Linda's phone.jpg Elemental, Mi Querida Stacy.jpg Candace y Jeremy_besandose.JPG Candace meets Albert.jpg 185px-Photo on Linda's phone.jpg Imagesdgsdg.jpg Jeremy and candace split personality 02.jpg Jeremy and candace split personality 01.jpg Candace is sad.png Me-myself-and-i-song-2.png Me-myself-and-i-song-7.png Me-myself-and-i-song-6.png Me-myself-and-i-song-5.png Me-myself-and-i-song-8.png Me-myself-and-i-song-4.png Candace and Candace.jpg Two of Candace.png Candace vs Aligator.png Wizard-of-odd-scene.3.png Es un dia ideal 33.png Es un dia ideal 29.png Es un dia ideal 27.png Es un dia ideal 26.png Es un dia ideal 25.png Es un dia ideal 24.png Es un dia ideal 23.png Es un dia ideal 22.png Es un dia ideal 21.png Es un dia ideal 20.png Es un dia ideal 19.png Es un dia ideal 17.png Es un dia ideal 16.png Es un dia ideal 12.png Es un dia ideal 05.png Es un dia ideal 04.png Es un dia ideal 03.png Es un dia ideal 01.png Anime Candace - SBTY.PNG Candace and Jeremy Kiss.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg Mom1.png I can't wait to find out.jpg Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg Son Malos 1.png Ugly Image.JPG 13 candaces.jpg Thirteen Candaces.JPG Splitpersonality-scene6.png Candace.JPG Splitpersonality-scene5.png Busting Candace crashing in the car.png Splitpersonality-scene3.png Splitpersonality-scene2.png Busting Candace Scream.png Frame.png Mork2.png Clothes.png So close.JPG Candaceandjeremynearofakiss.png Candace-obsessed-in-love-3.png Blah blah blah BLAH.PNG Candace2.JPG Candace.png Specs.png Linda and Busting Candace.jpg Linda and Romantic Candace.jpg Candace-me-and-myself.png Candace-busting.png Romantic Candace decorating.png Busting Candace and Romantic Candace staring each other.png Two of Candaces.png Candace being split in two02.jpg Candace being split in two01.jpg Molecular separator in action.jpg Heavier than I thought.jpg I gotta show this to mom!.png Candace seeing the molecular separator.jpg RUSTED 07.png RUSTED 06.png RUSTED 05.png RUSTED 04.png RUSTED 03.png RUSTED 02.png RUSTED 01.png Brain Drain (14).jpg Brain Drain (13).jpg Brain Drain (6).jpg Brain Drain (5).jpg Brain Drain (4).jpg Candace meet (future) Candace.jpg Es decir Hola...png CandyhablasobreJeremy.png CandyFinalizacharlaConStacy.png CandaceSeSienteEncantada.jpg CandaceSeDesmaya.jpg Contesta llamada de Stacy.png Candace se pone sus zapatos.png Malos.JPG Candace policia.JPG Candace maestra.JPG Candace los manda al basurero.JPG Candace jueza.JPG Atrapados.jpg Bobblehead Candace.jpg Didn't I specifically tell you.jpg Candace promotional image 3.png Waiting by the phone.jpg El pizazzium en manos de Candace.jpg El objeto ideal no caera del cielo.jpg No quiero darle cualquier linterna.jpg Candace no busca lo que quiere .jpg El Pizazium cae abajo.jpg Vista hacia abajo de Mega hiper supermercado.jpg Quesopia 5.jpg Premio...un queso.jpg Candaceobservando.png Untitled1 (2).png Temporada 3 Ya me conoces.jpg Candace llama a Jeremy.jpg Candace teléfono falso.jpg Candace y Stacy asombradas.png El telefono destruido.jpg El telefono destruido 2.jpg El telefono destruido 3.jpg El telefono destruido 4.jpg CandaceStacyylosTinyCowboys.jpg Gracias Stacy.jpg Vamos Stacy.jpg Mirando a Stacy.jpg Stacy.jpg Candace freaking out.jpg 185px-Rcr23.png 185px-Rcr1.png 185px-Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg Rcr34.png Rcr33.png Rcr31.png Rcr17.png Rcr22.png Rcr18.png Rcr30.png Rcr15.png Rcr13.png Rcr2.png Rcr19.png Curse21.png Curse19.png Curse40.png Curse41.png Curse32.png Curse28.png Candace Dragón.png 185px-Stacy Knew All Along.png 424px-Stacy's Cousins Running.jpg 710px-Empty dressing booth.jpg 710px-Candace karate chopping Stacy.jpg 710px-Canderemy luggage.jpg 710px-Canderemy string quartet.jpg 710px-Candace and Stacey photo booth.jpg 710px-Canderemy jacket.jpg 710px-Do the Moan.jpg 710px-Using Jeremy as a table.jpg 710px-Canderemy at the cafe.jpg 706px-Candace and Jeremy (Canderemy).jpg 710px-Canderemy in the backyard.jpg 710px-Canderemy on the floor.jpg 710px-Candace realizes Canderemy.jpg 710px-Candace notices Canderemy.jpg 710px-Candace tries to leave.jpg Linda y Lawrence enfadados.jpg Abiendo la casa.jpg ITunes 2012-01-28 09-26-42-31.jpg 7889450 Candace y su regalo.jpg Candace and three doctors.PNG Give up choir.PNG Candace gave up.PNG Candace threw the baby out.PNG Choir in front of hammock.PNG Starting the song.jpg Personajes.png Candace and Isabella.jpg Candace as Lindana.jpg Candace in PnF Live!.jpg Phineas and Ferb and the temple of Juatchadoon.jpg Ferb salva a Candace.png 13 candaces.jpg 185px-Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg 185px-Stacy Knew All Along.png 424px-Stacy's Cousins Running.jpg 710px-Candace and Stacey photo booth.jpg 710px-Candace karate chopping Stacy.jpg 710px-Candace notices Canderemy.jpg 710px-Candace realizes Canderemy.jpg 710px-Candace tries to leave.jpg Sometimesmystuffmesseswithyourstuff.png Magic Carpet Ride Image34.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image23.jpg -Magic Carpet Ride Image22.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image21.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image20.jpg The man's Heart Eyes.png Bullseye97.png Bullseye95.png Shower head to leave.jpg Lawrence, linda y candace.png Candace sorprendida, mamá seria.png Candace molesta consigo misma.png Viendo la ropa.png Candace sorprendida.png Candace tomando la orden.png Candace siriviendo jugo.png Candace desconsertada.png Subiendo.png Candace subiendo con la escalera.png Candace mirando hacia arriba.png Candace molesta.png Candace durmiendo.png Candace enojada, phineas.png Phineas pensando.png Candace tratando de acusar a phineas y ferb.png Candace muy molesta al despertarse.png The city dumps water on the sewers.jpg Candace en la maquina.jpg Candace desesperada.jpg Drain Unclogger.jpg Phineas and Ferb will help.jpg Candace y Jeremy en su mente.jpg Candace recordando.jpg Candace con el grupo en su mente.jpg Candace pidiendo ayuda.jpg Candace en su mente.jpg Dinastia Doof (14).jpg Dinastia Doof (6).jpg Dinastia Doof (50).jpg Dinastia Doof (49).jpg Dinastia Doof (48).jpg Dinastia Doof (75).jpg Dinastia Doof (74).jpg Dinastia Doof (54).jpg Dinastia Doof (127).jpg Dinastia Doof (126).jpg Dinastia Doof (112).jpg Gi-Ants (44).jpg Gi-Ants (10).jpg Gi-Ants (9).jpg Gi-Ants (8).jpg Gi-Ants (7).jpg Gi-Ants (6).jpg Gi-Ants (5).jpg Gi-Ants (3).jpg Gi-Ants (85).jpg Gi-Ants (84).jpg Gi-Ants (83).jpg Gi-Ants (82).jpg Gi-Ants (81).jpg Gi-Ants (75).jpg Gi-Ants (74).jpg Gi-Ants (73).jpg Gi-Ants (72).jpg Gi-Ants (71).jpg 185px-Ferb salva a Candace.png 185px-Phineas and Ferb Meapless in Seattle - FULL Episode .jpg Ingenio interrumpido 3.3.jpg Candace hablando.jpg Candace hablando 2.jpg Candace y Linda.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 100.5.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 100.7.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 100.8.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 100.9.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 101.0.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 101.2.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 101.3.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 101.4.jpg Enormigas 100.7.jpg Enormigas 100.6.jpg Enormigas 100.5.jpg Enormigas 100.4.jpg Enormigas 100.3.jpg Enormigas 100.2.jpg Enormigas 100.1.jpg Enormigas 9.8.jpg Enormigas 9.7.jpg Enormigas 9.6.jpg Enormigas 9.5.jpg Enormigas 9.4.jpg Enormigas 9.3.jpg Enormigas 9.1.jpg Enormigas 8.9.jpg Enormigas 8.7.jpg Enormigas 8.6.jpg Enormigas 8.3.jpg Enormigas 8.2.jpg Enormigas 7.8.jpg Enormigas 7.6.jpg Enormigas 7.5.jpg Enormigas 7.4.jpg Untitled14.png Untitled13.png Untitled12.png Untitled11.png Untitled5.png Untitled4.png Huyendo.png Carpedeim1.png2.png3 (2).png Temporada 4 Mi coche guay.gif|Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Jeremy en el coche de esta última. Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Candace pequeña camina.JPG Candace y Alt. Candace.jpg Candace y la llave.png Candace gritando.png CyJ.JPG Candace muestra en la vntana la realidad.JPG La pelicula 2.7.jpg La pelicula 2.3.jpg La pelicula 2.0.jpg thumb|candace 2 dimencionla hermosa candace es mas hermosa en la 2da dimencionthumb|candace 2da dimencion Imágenes Promocionales 006.png 195233 100002111360446 953019 n.jpg Candace promotional image 2.jpg Candace promotional image 1.png Candace Flynn 3.png Candace Flynn 4.png Candace Flynn 5.png Candace Flynn 6.png Candace Flynn 7.png Candace Flynn 8.png Candace Flynn 9.png Candace Flynn 10.png Candace Flynn 11.png Candace Flynn 12.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Galerías de personajes